Problem: Solve the following expression and give your answer as a decimal. $ -95\% \times -0.875 = {?} $
Solution: First get all of the numbers in decimal form. $ -95\% = -\dfrac{95}{100} = -0.95 $ Now we have: $ -0.95 \times -0.875 = {?} $ $ -0.95 \times -0.875 = 0.83125 $